


Opening Act

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night gets a little boring. Rewind decides to have a show of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act

Movie Night was incredibly dull. While the energy was never particularly over-the-top, there was usually enough enthusiasm to keep everyone thoroughly entertained. However, to Rewind’s dismay, many of his guests were already nodding off and it wasn’t even an hour into the programing.

The projection twitched a bit as Rewind flicked his optics around at the gathered bots. First Aid had disappeared shortly after arriving, something about a call from Ambulon. This left him with Swerve, Tailgate, and Pipes, who were currently stuck between dozing off and politely trying to pay attention.

Rewind shut the projection off, shuffling to the front of the group. The three others snapped to attention, Pipes having enough courtesy to look guilty, while Swerve still looked like he was half asleep and Tailgate was somewhere in the middle. He sighed, tapping his helm.

"Guess movie night was a bit of a bust, huh?" A wicked grin appeared on his face. "How about we try something a little more hands on?"

He canted his hips as he stood in front of his audience. They looked in puzzlement and curiosity, unconsciously huddling in together when Rewind turned around, presenting them with his back. He slowly worked his servos down his frame until they rested on his aft. 

It was no small secret that Rewind was a bit of a performer, to put it lightly. It wouldn’t the first time that they were privy to such events, and they all doubted that it would be the last. As the tell-tale ‘snick’ of an opened panel pierced the room, they hunkered down to enjoy the show.


End file.
